


Teen Wolf Boy x Boy One-Shots

by madasanickfury



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasanickfury/pseuds/madasanickfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will be a different story for a different ship, sort of like One-Shots. Some one-shots will have a different soulmate genre (e.g. marks, timers, world being black and white before meeting said soulmate etc) My first work on Ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scisaac

**Author's Note:**

> This first one-shot is for Scisaac (Scott/Isaac) and it will be a soulmate identifying mark one.

*Isaac's Marks*

The first mark Isaac ever got appeared on his 16th birthday, a small S with a heart next to it on the underside of his right wrist.  _Great,_ he thought, _the first initial, cause that narrows it down to about 500 people._

Soon after Isaac transferred to Beacon Hills High school, where, after about a week there a mark appeared underneath his ribs of the Beacon Hills Lacrosse logo, so he knew it had to be someone in Beacon Hills, not necessarily the lacrosse team, but definitely the high school itself.

Isaac did not care about what gender his soulmate may be, as Isaac himself was pansexual, he just hoped that they would understand him and care for him and basically do the exact opposite of what his dad does because in all honesty Isaac hated his dad, he was also absolutely terrified of him.

One night when Isaac was digging graves for his dad something knocked him into the grave and the digger on top of him. Isaac was claustrophobic so to him the grave could collapse in on him at any second. He was then saved by Derek Hale, who later turned him into a werewolf. Soon Isaac's list of hopes added his soulmate accepting him being a werewolf.

Isaac's next mark appeared on his 17th birthday and it was two circles going around his upper right arm. Isaac liked his previous marks, but he didn't like this particular one, he felt that it had no meaning. Perhaps it had meaning to his soulmate but Isaac himself could not figure out any meaning behind it.

The next mark showed when he was 18, a simple red K for King and a red heart underneath on his ring finger of his left hand. Isaac thought that this one would definitely be his favourite. Especially as it was on the finger a wedding ring would be on, it represented eternity to Isaac, something he hadn’t had very much of. Both his parents were gone, along with his brother, his friends never stuck around for long, so maybe his soulmate would.

But then the last mark he would get before meeting his soulmate appeared. It came in three stages. First was in one of the lacrosse practices, Isaac felt the familiar itch and soon enough the words 'be the one' in cursive writing were etched into the inside of his lower right arm. Three weeks later a ship's wheel appeared underneath the first part. And two weeks after that the words 'to guide me' were in the same cursive writing underneath the wheel. This was the one Isaac felt held most meaning because he just got this feeling that this would be the only mark that was different for his soulmate but would still match up. 

*Scott's Marks*

Scott's first mark appeared when he was 16, a small I with a heart next to it on the underside of his left wrist.  _Well, I hope whoever this 'I' is, they can deal with me being a werewolf, or at least they can deal with Stiles._

The next mark Scott got was the Beacon Hills Lacrosse logo underneath his ribs. _Maybe someone in the team, I won't be able to tell who without looking at the team list. Coach calls everyone by their surname and none of those begin with I so it'll be a first name._

Scott did not care about what gender his soulmate may be, however he had realised that his dad would probably not approve of it being a guy, if it was, but his mom wouldn't care. Scott lived with his mom and barely saw his dad anyway so it probably wouldn't make much of a difference if his dad did disown him. Scott wanted someone the exact opposite of his dad, kind and accepting. And also there for him whenever _he_ needed, not whenever they preferred.

Scott's next mark was one he chose, he recently found out that if one soulmate got a tattoo it would appear as a mark on the other. So Scott decided on getting two bands, going around his upper left arm, it was something he just liked, but felt it represented his pack. There was a variety of people in it, different supernatural creatures and humans but they were like this perfect circle, they all joined together and yeah...Scott wasn't exactly sure how it represented his pack but he drew it and thought of everyone.

Scott thought that even though he got the two bands tattooed, out of choice, the next mark was his favourite. It appeared just after he turned 18 a simple red K for King and a red heart underneath on his ring finger of his left hand.

Scott had taken a couple of days off, recovering from being poisoned with wolfsbane, for like the third time that month. But during this time the last mark he would get started to appear. The words 'but never' in cursive writing, were now permanently etched into his skin. Three weeks after that an anchor was emerging beneath the first words.  Two weeks after that 'hold me down', in the same cursive writing was underneath the anchor. Scott realised that this wouldn't make sense, at least completely, if it was exactly the same as his soulmates, so it had to be different. He felt as though he had the second part of this tattoo and that his soulmate had the first half of it. The tattoo itself was on the inside of the lower part of his left arm, he figured it might match up when he and his soulmate held hands.

*The meeting.*

Stiles had found it strange that the two hadn’t met yet. He was friends with them both, Isaac being on the team and Scott being his best friend for years. But both Scott and Isaac were on the team, both Scott and Isaac were werewolves in the same area, and both Isaac and Scott knew Derek and yet they still hadn’t crossed paths. Stiles knew the two were soulmates, so he took it upon himself to create fate, to make the two run into each other.

From: Stiles  
To: Isaac, Scotty  
Meet me in the locker room after practice. Got something important to tell you.

From: Isaac  
To: Stiles  
Can it wait? I’ve got something important straight after practice…

From: Stiles  
To: Isaac  
No.

From: Isaac  
To: Stiles  
Fine.

From: Scott  
To: Stiles  
Is it genuinely important because I’m trying to sort out some supernatural shit?

From: Stiles  
To: Scott  
Yes!

Scott didn’t reply but Stiles guessed that he would show. Even if he was a little late, like 10 minutes late.

“Stiles, whatever you’ve got to say, just say it. I really need to be out of here, like 15 minutes ago,” Isaac sighed.

“He’s just running a little late.”

“Who?”

“Stiles! Why am I here and not doing…?” Scott walked in.

Isaac instantly looked up at the sound of a stranger’s voice, he looked the boy up and down before making eye contact and when he did, something just clicked, like he knew that Scott would mean something to him.

“Isaac, this is Scott. Scott, this is Isaac. You’re soulmates. You’re welcome. Stiles out.”

Stiles walked out of the locker room and left Scott and Isaac to talk. Scott could smell the familiar scent of another werewolf, so he made his eyes glow red. Isaac made his glow yellow.

“We’ve been waiting a while, huh?” Scott smiled.

“Two years. Never even met you. I should’ve by now, seeing as we both know Stiles.”

“So are we actually soulmates or has Stiles decided that we need to see someone.”

“Show your marks.”

The boys took off their shirts, revealing all of their marks. The two took notice to the matching tattoos that weren’t the exact same. Scott took Isaac’s hand in his, and sure enough they matched up.

“This one is my favourite. I think. It holds the most meaning, I guess,” Scott whispered.

“I’ve always preferred the K with the heart. With it being on the ring finger, it represents eternity to me. I think that’s something I need. A constant, you know? Someone who accepts me for who or what I am. Always.”

“Yeah, I heard about your family, I’m pretty sure everyone has. I understand the need for a constant. I’m also gonna guess you want someone completely opposite to your father, I want that too. My dad has been out of the picture for years, only comes back in once in a while. But he’s a complete homophobe, so I’m going to take a wild stab in the dark and say that after I tell him my soulmate is a guy he’ll be out of the picture for good.”

“Well at least you have a picture for him to sometimes be in. Mine has been destroyed. Taken away from me. Including my house, I’m not allowed to stay in the house, it belongs to my dad’s side of the family, and they hate me.”

“Where are you staying?”

“At Derek’s apartment?”

“Hale? Cause if so that’s a one bedroom apartment. Where are you sleeping?”

“On the floor. It’s a good floor. It’s flat…and, um…hard. Yeah, flat and hard.”

“Come stay with me.”

“We just met.”

“We’re soulmates.”

“Scott. I don’t even know your last name, what grade you’re in, I don’t know your parents’ names, if you have any pets. I don’t know anything about you.”

“McCall. Senior year. Melissa and you don’t need to know Dad’s, you won’t be meeting him. I don’t have any pets. I like food, I’m a true alpha and I’m still freaked out by being a werewolf. Just come stay with me.”

Isaac shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. There was this boy that he had met in the past 5 minutes that has cared for him more than anyone has his entire life. He’s been locked up, abused, isolated and then taken from everything he’s ever known, and Scott…well Scott made him feel safe. Not only safe but sane. After everything there was this boy, his soulmate, that doesn’t know anything about him and has asked him to move in.

“Hey,” Scott’s hands reached up to cup Isaac’s face and wipe away the tears. “Why are you crying?”

“Cause, you care. Not many people have actually given a shit about me.”

“Well I will. I do. You’re amazing, well I know I’ll find you amazing. I know you’re smart, you’re sporty and you’re beautiful. I obviously accept the werewolf in you, I accept you for you, and I care. So don’t cry, you’re gonna experience a real family. My mom will carer for you as her own son. Well, you’ll be a son-in-law, because I know some soulmates don’t have to be lovers, but I can see myself falling in love with you.”

And with that Scott gently placed his lips onto Isaac’s capturing them in a sweet loving kiss. It was a while before Isaac responded, obviously not used to the love or care. But once they pulled apart Isaac was smiling through his tears.

“I can see myself falling in love with you too, Scott McCall.”


	2. Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest supernatural invader in Beacon Hills takes away the local supernatural's sense of colour, meaning they can only see in black and white. The pack hunt down this invader trying to find out how to get their colours back. All they find is a simple note 'The thing to bring back your colour, is to look into your soulmates real eyes.' Which to them was useless, or so they said, but everyone went around people looking into eyes waiting to get their colours back.

*Stiles' POV*

"So what? I'm not even supernatural and I still can't see colours," I cried.

"But you  _were_  supernatural. I think that's the point," Scott sympathised.

"It's alright for you, you have an idea on who your soulmate may be. I don't and I've looked into practically everyone's eyes. Including Sourwolf’s, that's how desperate I am. This is only affecting the supernatural in Beacon Hills, people in Beacon Hills so my soulmate has to be here."

"Stiles, breathe. Don't panic."

"What because I might have a panic attack. You may be a little late for that because I can feel the panic attacking!"

"Lydia!"

"Yeah call for Lydia, she'll know exactly what to do."

"What?!"

"Stiles!"

"God...Coming!"

"I heard the first part and that hurt."

"Stiles, you need to calm down. I know you're scared, and worried, and that you think the whole Nogitsune will happen to you again, but you need to calm down."

"I don't think I can."

"Stiles, trust us, you're not going crazy, I promise. You are not becoming your mother, you're just scared that you won't find your soulmate, but you will. Liam hasn't found his yet, neither has Malia, or Theo, or Kira, or Derek. And your soulmate might not even be supernatural, it could be a human."

"You have Parrish already. You've already got your colours back."

"It was lucky that he was there with us when all of the colours disappeared, Stiles. That doesn't mean yours isn't out there."

I took deep breaths and considered Lydia's words. Both she and Scott were looking at me with concern, Scott had never handled my panic attacks well, probably because they were actually quite a rare occurrence, so he probably wasn't used to them. I thought of Malia, Liam, Kira and Derek. How bad I felt because I full on had a panic attack about not having a soulmate, not being able to see colour and yet, they were perfectly fine, well they were at least coping.

"Wasn't Brett at an away game?" Scott asked

"I think so, why?"

"What if it affects him when he comes back? What if he loses his colour sense too?"

"10 bucks says Liam is his soulmate," I spoke up.

"What?"

"Just go with me on this. 10 bucks says Liam is his soulmate. Don't tell me you haven't bet on anyone else."

Scott and Lydia shared a look.

"See. So 10 bucks on Liam and Brett being soulmates. Anyone want to take that action?"

"I will, seeing as I just can't see it happening," Lydia smiled.

"I have to agree with Stiles," Mason walked into the classroom we had been sitting in. "Brett just texted me 'Why the hell can't I see colours anymore?' I think we a) owe him an explanation and b) get him and Liam to gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes."

"I though you liked Brett, though," Scott said.

"Nah, I appreciate his attractiveness but I don't actually like him. Liam can have him."

"Speak of the devil. I can hear him."

"Scott!" Brett burst through the doors.

Man, werewolves are fast. He started yelling at Scott, asking what the hell was going on. His facial expression when Scott explained the whole soulmate thing was priceless, I wish I had a camera. I stalked away from the arguing group, along with Mason who probably decided it was best to leave the three to argue. He left me after about 5 minutes to go and find Liam, and probably tell him about Brett being back.

I however went home. To try and figure this soulmate thing out. I'm human now, so why am I under this whole soulmate thing if I'm not supernatural.

"Because you're too blind to figure it out on your own. Also you still have some trace of supernatural scent. But mainly the being too blind to figure it out by yourself."

A figure like shape appeared in my bedroom. The figure of the thing that started this entire no-colours nonsense.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The answer is right under your nose. You just have to figure it out."

And with that he disappeared. Now, in retrospect I probably didn't need to do the thing I did next, but I cleared my board of all the supernatural stuff that was on there and started working on this soulmate stuff. I needed to know, something in the back of my head telling me that this was really important, or at least would have a major impact on my life.

Three days later and I was up 10 bucks because sure enough Brett and Liam were soulmates, along with Kira and Malia, surprisingly. Scott still strongly believed that he had a good idea of who his soulmate was, but he wouldn’t tell me. Also there was a new omega in Beacon Hills that we were fighting, so there was now that on top of the whole soulmate thing.

“No fucking way. Leave me alone!” Brett yelled.

Also, Brett is in denial about Liam being his soulmate.

“Brett. It’s true. And the soulmate thing doesn’t have to be romantic it could be platonic, like the person you’re supposed to be friends with for the rest of your life.”

“That’s bull, Liam. And you know it!” Brett slammed the door in his face.

“Hey, Stiles. Want help finding your soulmate after we beat this guy?”

“Hey, Kid. Sure, why not?”

And so it leads to waiting at an airport for ‘back-up’. ‘Back-up’ meaning Ethan, from wherever the hell he was, and Isaac from also wherever the hell he was. Ethan arrived first, but according to Scott we had to wait another 20 minutes for Isaac.

“I don’t understand, if Ethan is here can’t Liam and I leave with him, you know to prepare ourselves?”

“Fine, miss Isaac and I’s reunion. Be my guest. If you’re going to go, make sure you get Derek, I haven’t been able to get a hold of him.”

“Got it.”

So Liam, Ethan and I hopped into my jeep, we figured that Scott and Isaac could run, and headed straight for Derek’s loft. The massive door was locked so Ethan and Liam combined their strength and basically ripped it off. But Derek wasn’t there, we checked with Lydia and Parrish and he wasn’t with them or at where we had planned to corner the omega.

“Last shot guys. The old Hale house.”

“Didn’t that burn down, like years ago. It’s just a wrecking site. Why would he go there?” Liam asked.

“Derek likes to go there, to think, to be alone sometimes. He goes there when he’s sad and misses his family although he won’t admit it. It was his home, it holds lots of memories for him, and if he’s not there, then I don’t know where he is,” I replied, remembering all of the things Derek told me.

“Are you sure you aren’t his soulmate?” Liam joked.

“I listen.”

We sped along to the site of the old Hale house and sure enough Derek was sitting there, probably thinking, but I do believe its Laura’s birthday so maybe he’s missing her.

“I’ll get him,” I sighed getting out of the jeep.

I walked over slowly, as not to scare him, not that I would anyway, he’d hear me coming.

“Hey Stiles, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

“You can have a couple of minutes, you know? Isaac hasn’t landed yet, and I know its Laura’s birthday.”

“How did…?”

“You told me once. I just happened to remember.”

“Because it’s exactly a week before your mums.”

“Yeah.”

“We need to beat this omega first, then I can come back.”

I helped pull him up from where he was sitting and we ran to the jeep. I sped off to where we were meeting everyone, where Lydia and Parrish were already waiting.

“Where are Scott and Isaac?”

“Somewhere. But they’ll be here soon.”

“Good because I can hear the omega coming.”

“So can I,” Liam and Ethan smiled and then high-fived.

“Yeah, actually that was me,” Brett appeared.

Yay, drama.

“Can we leave your shitty Liam soulmate drama until after we beat this guy?” I scoffed, just as Scott and Isaac arrived.

As always our original plan did not work and the omega ran us into an abandoned clinic that was set to be knocked down in a few weeks anyway. But the majority of us were trapped on the side of a glass screen while Derek was left alone with the omega, but he was doing pretty well. He had him tied down to a table.

“Derek you need to use the…”

“OK, before you start yelling names of stuff at me, none of these have labels.”

“The green liquid.”

“Colour blind, Scott. All of these are slightly different colours of grey.”

We couldn’t see where the green was hidden amongst them from our point of view, and well I couldn’t anyway it being grey. The straps weren’t going to last long, we had to sedate the omega, and unfortunately all of us were supernatural, other than me but again, colour blind. I ran and crossed the mountain ash and went straight to all the liquids.

I picked up a bottle and asked if it was green.

“Stiles we don’t have enough time to do this.”

I started racking through my brain about this whole soulmate thing. _'The thing to bring back your colour, is to look into your soulmates real eyes.'_

“Real eyes.”

“Yes Stiles, we are aware that that was the whole point of this soulmate thing,” Derek sighed looking through the bottles for any type of clue to it being green. The omega was coming to, meaning we only had a few more minutes.

“No Derek, real eyes. Look at me.”

He turned and looked me straight in the eyes, nothing happened, slightly proving my theory.

“Stiles we already proved you’re not my soulmate.”

“Real eye, Derek.”

“I don’t have any more eyes. Those are my real eyes.”

“Not to me.”

Derek caught on and switched to his werewolf eyes, and suddenly all the colours were restored.

“Well, um…”

“Guys as cute as this is…green, needle, and now!” Lydia yelled.

“Ok, Jesus.”

We rushed to sedate the omega and once we did we glanced back behind the screen, Liam and Brett were kissing and it was adorable, glad they sorted their shit out. Everyone else looked so in love, other than Ethan, he looked confused but I’m sure he’s just going to find Danny after we get out of here.

I was leaving when Derek grabbed my arm, spun me round to face him and planted his lips on mine. We continued to kiss until a cough broke us apart.

“Of course I ended up with the skinny, defenceless, hyperactive spaz as my soulmate.”

“Hey, I’m not exactly happy with this arrangement either, Sourwolf. And I’m not defenceless I have sarcasm, it’s my only defence. No…wait…I have bats. Lots of baseball bats. And…”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”


	3. Dethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timers. Timers until you meet your soulmate. No-one really knew where they came from, just that they started to appear. Same-sex marriage is legal everywhere, there are no laws on age gaps, minors and what not, because the timers only show when a person turns 16, which in most countries is the legal age. The timers stay at zero once you've met your soulmate, and after a few months they disappear completely. Some people are born without timers, but these people normally find others without timers and fall in love with them. No-one is treated badly if they don't have a timer, or if their soulmate is the same gender, not even if your soulmate is a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny has not met Ethan yet, Ethan is in his final month of senior year. Danny and Ethan meet in September during rush for frats in college, as they got into the same one.

*Ethan's POV*

_'00:03:03:00:48:57'_

_3 months 3 days 48 minutes 57 seconds._ I thought.  _3 months 3 days until I meet my soulmate._

That was 2 days after our birthday, well my birthday. Aiden died when we were fighting the Oni. Needless to say it's been tough, funnily enough Aiden never met his soulmate, and his timer ran down quickly after he died. It's been over half a year but it feels fresh, like it happened yesterday. Aiden and I endured so much together, it's weird that he's not here to graduate with me, or go to college, though he probably wouldn't.

"Hey, stop thinking about him. You'll never forget him obviously, but if you stop stressing over the past you'll be able to move on to your future," Parrish laid a hand on my shoulder while handing me my school bag. "Come on, final month."

"Yeah which means finals."

"Which you'll ace if you stop worrying about Aiden."

"Alright, jeez, you're acting like my actual Dad. Actually no, you haven't abandoned me or treated me like he did yet so...You're acting like Sheriff Stilinski in DAD mode."

"Eth?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and get to school."

I nodded and ran out the house to get my bike, hoping I might be able to catch up with Scott. After Aiden died I promised myself that I would go to college and live a semi-normal life. Parrish took me in as I no longer had anywhere to stay, he's sort of my older brother/guardian, also Ethan Parrish is less of a mouthful than my old surname, which I don't want to bring back, as it was my Dad's. Also Scott accepted me into the pack, I still think it was out of pity but he insists that I did a good job and that I earned my place. 

I didn't catch up with Scott but I was early for school so I got in some extra studying before my first final,

_'00:01:14:01:45:34'_

"Did you get in?"

"Jordan, you're more nervous than I am...and it's  _my_ future we're talking about."

"Don't care. Did you get in?"

"I haven't opened it yet, calm the hell down."

"Did. You. Get. In?!"

"OK! I'm opening it."

I opened and read the first line. 

 _'Dear Ethan Parrish,_   _  
_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to study at...'__

I didn't need to read anymore, I squealed (yes, squealed, like a girl) and jumped up and down.

"Are you in?"

"I'm in. Yes!"

_’00:00:05:00:23:14’_

I had moved my stuff into my dorm room, not unpacking everything because I was hopefully going to rush into the same Frat that Parrish was apparently in, meaning I was a legacy pledge or something. So far all I learnt was that my roommate, Luca, was an ass. He had found his soulmate and kept rubbing it in my face that she was beautiful and adorable and just perfect, but that’s not what it was, he was the first homophobic person I’d ever met. Not many people are homophobic anymore, there are a few I’ve just never encountered them. However I hadn’t even told him that I would prefer my soulmate to be a guy, he’s just a homophobic ass.

For the first time in a couple of years I felt like I needed to ‘wolf out’ (as Stiles says) to calm myself down (from anger, sadness and hurt). I ended up running all the way back home, as in to Parrish, who was finishing his shift and started questioning why a teenage werewolf was crying in his arms.

I had already discussed with Parrish that I would prefer my soulmate to be a guy and he was totally ok with it. So of course he was pissed and instantly started saying he’d get me another roommate but I told him I was rushing for a different frat house than Luca anyway so it’d be alright for a week, I’d just avoid him.

So I ran all the way back.

_’00:00:01:00:23:21’_

I had decided on going on a tour of the campus. Trying to find the frat I was rushing into to. ‘αθν’ was in gold lettering on the sign above the door. This was is. Alpha Theta Nu, Parrish’s fraternity. I hoped the guys were friendly, well at least not assholes.

_’00:00:00:02:03:04’_

_Two hours._

I was trying to focus on rushing but it was so hard knowing I had just over two hours until I met my soulmate. I walked up to the stall for Alpha Theta Nu to rush.

“Hey bro, welcome. I’m Max, I pretty much run Alpha Theta Nu. Name?”

“Ethan Parrish.”

“Parrish…as in Jordan Parrish?”

“Yeah?”

“So you’re a legacy. Parrish your older brother then?”

“Yeah, let’s go with that.”

“Are you not that close?”

“No we are.”

“Anyway legacy’s pretty much have a guaranteed a bid. Not a place, but a bid. They still have to prove themselves.”

“Cool.”

“There are only two legacies this year, you and this guy whose surname I can’t pronounce, I don’t think I spelt it right either, his first name is Danny. I’ll introduce you two at the fresher’s party in about two hours.”

“Alright, see you then.”

_’00:00:00:00:05:13’_

_5 minutes. 5._

I was looking for Max at the party. I only had 5 minutes until I met my soulmate, what if I bumped into them here, what if I was thrown out and then I met them outside, wait not possible I’ve only just got here, and I can’t get drunk. Werewolf thing.

What if it’s the other legacy?

My timer was running down in seconds when I saw Max and walked over to him and the guy with him.

“Hey Ethan. Over here. Ethan meet Danny, Danny meet Ethan.”

_’00:00:00:00:00:00’_

“And by the looks on your faces, and your timers, you two are soulmates. So have fun. Also rule: no sex in the house unless everyone is out.”

“Hi, Danny.”

“Hey, Ethan. So soulmates?”

“Yeah. Um, do you wanna get out of here and go somewhere more private?”

“I heard that the roof is pretty quiet.”

He took my hand and led me to the roof of the house, it was a flat roof, thank God, with a few chairs and coolers dotted around. We sat on two chairs in the middle and looked up at the stars.

We started being honest, he told me all about himself, his family, and his friends, and how his scars make him feel like a survivor. So I told him the same about me, family, and friends, I even told him about Aiden, how my dad used to treat us and how Parrish became my legal guardian. Then I decided I had to tell him about me being a werewolf.

“So, um, I’m a werewolf.”

“I had an inkling.”

“What?”

“First up, you came from Beacon Hills, so did I. Lot of weird shit. Secondly the full moon came out and your eyes just glowed, you’re not turning though guess you had it under control.”

“Oh.”

“I’m going to be honest here and say I’m not sure whether I’ll be able to cope with dating a werewolf, but I’m going to try, if you’re my soulmate then you have to be worth it.”

And then he leaned over and kissed me. It’s cliché really, him accepting me for being a werewolf and then kissing me under the stars. I wasn’t complaining, it felt magical, as another cliché, but this beautiful guy (and ass, I noticed) was actually accepting me as his soulmate.

For the first time since Aiden passed I felt truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when finals are in America (I'm British) but can we pretend that they are in July ish? Also the only frat knowledge I have is from cliché frats in movies, sorry.


	4. Briam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're born being able to see colours, that's what was decided by the 'creators' though no-one knew who they were. However those colours are taken away the moment you turn 13, and they don't return until you find your soulmate and look into their eyes. There's just a little thing: one person can have two soulmates, one platonically and one as a lover, platonic soulmates colours return for a minute and then disappear again. Lovers colours will never disappear again. But people can be in denial about who their soulmate may be and just hurt their soulmate in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU of sorts, because of the 'creators'. Brett and Liam have met but as they are werewolves they'd have to look into their glowing 'real eyes' before they regained the sight of colour. That's what was decided for supernatural beings by the 'creators'.

*Liam's POV*

I was walking into Beacon Hills, the start of my sophomore year, I saw Mason getting off the school bus, my best friend. I had found Mason, my soulmate, well platonically. My colours came back for like a minute and then went away again when I met him. Mason had said the same thing, and we had soon become friends.

"Mason!"

"Liam, hey! So bro, sophomores now, another year older, hey do you think Jason will date me now?"

"We've been through this, Jason says he's straight, and will only date his soulmate. Pretty sure that's not you."

"Eh, he's still cute though."

"Mase!"

"What? He is. I'm allowed to say people are cute, right?"

"You don't know the colour of their eyes, their hair, what clothes they are wearing."

"I'm being superficial and going based on looks entirely right now, but I won't be when I meet my soulmate."

“Of course you won’t.”

“Hey, if he’s good looking then that’s a bonus. Oh come with me to Sinema tonight, I know someone who could get us in.”

“No.”

“I need a wingman.”

“Nope.”

“OK boy werewolf, you don’t have any other plans tonight so why the hell not?”

“Why have you got to keep bringing that up?”

“What? The fact that you’re a werewolf? Or the fact you don’t have any other plans? Because we never have any other plans. So that’s a given.”

“Fine. I don’t want to, but fine!”

“Yay.”

So later that night I dressed in what Mason had picked out for me, and then made my way to his house. He said that I’d have to play nice if I wanted to get in, which made me wonder who the hell his way was in. As we were walking I got a text from Scott saying some kid was in the hospital with excruciating pain, and that it could be another chimera.

“Would you look away from your phone for 5 minutes?”

“Sorry.  I just feel like I should be doing something.”

“You are doing something. You’re my wingman, and the way I’m going you’re my wingman, my co-pilot and the hot flight attendant.”

“Definitely _not_ the hot flight attendant.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it. Just, come on.”

We got inside the club, filled with 21 year olds and above. I only saw a few teenagers, even less around our age.

“We don’t look old enough to be here.”

“Neither does he,” Mason motioned to Brett.

Brett. The asshole, who currently had a girl pretty much wrapped around him. Typical…or so I thought, he then started getting pretty close and personal with the guy on the other side of him. I felt a pit burning in my stomach…no! This is not jealousy, this is anger over the fact he didn’t trust me enough to tell me he was bi? Pan? Whatever the hell he was? Wait…he wouldn’t have to tell me in the first place.

Mason went to join him while I used my supernatural hearing to keep an eye on things, well an ear, just to keep things in check. I heard heavy footsteps that just sounded off. It felt wrong. Brett sensed my fear and walked over to me.

“Is anyone in here like us?”

“Maybe, it’s Beacon Hills. What’s the difference?”

“It felt off. It felt wrong.”

I sensed his sympathy and he placed his hand on my shoulder. I walked off to find where the footsteps had gone. 5 minutes later I heard Brett’s growl, so I ran to the source. Brett was curled in pain, with a chimera about to kill him. I threw the chimera to the ground and looked at Brett to make sure he was OK. His yellow eyes were glowing back at my own…wait…yellow? I could see colours again? Brett was wearing a green top, blue jeans and the same shocked expression as me.

My shock wore off when I felt something grab the back of my shirt and suddenly I was on top of the table with the chimera hovering above me. Scott and Kira came running in, and we finished the fight. I looked over to where Mason was putting pressure on Brett’s wound, the same burning hitting me, this time I accepted it. Brett was my soulmate. We took him to Deaton and I went home, figuring it would be best if I spoke to him when he wasn’t in so much pain.

The next morning was a Saturday and I knew Brett liked to sneak in to the Devenford Prep field to get in some extra practise, so I picked up Mason along the way. I might need moral support.

“Brett is your soulmate? The guy you used to hate with a passion?”

“I don’t think it was hate, I think it was envy. Also the fear of not being good enough for him. I think subconsciously I knew he would be my soulmate.”

“But you’ve looked into each other’s eyes before.”

“Not our wolf eyes. I think that’s the point. Scott didn’t realise that Kira was indeed his soulmate until she became kitsune and looked into his eyes while he was in alpha mode.”

“Ok. Then that’s why the two of you looked shock. I thought it was cause of the chimera. I guess I was wrong.”

We made it to the field, where Brett was actually practising. He sensed us coming so he stopped and changed into a top rather than just shirtless, quicker than he normally does.

“I’m not going to just jump you now that you’re my soulmate.”

“I don’t want to be _your_ soulmate. I would’ve been happier with a chimera.”

“Ouch. Are you really that much of an ass?”

“No. But why would _I_ get paired with _you_ as my soulmate? I mean I’m, well, me, and you’re _you._ ”

And with that simple end of sentence, two goddamn words my whole world came crashing down. All of my insecurities came rushing back, to when I thought I wasn’t good enough, to when I thought my I.E.D. made me a freak. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes so I turned around and walked away from him. Mason stayed back a bit but I used my hearing to listen to him curse at Brett.

“What the hell dude? Liam hated the idea of soulmates because he instantly thought that either he wouldn’t have one or that if he did get one they’d instantly reject him because of who he is. You’ve just done that, I don’t think you’ll ever know how much it hurts him, how much _you_ just hurt him.”

And that is why Mason is my best friend. He caught up to me and threw his arm around my shoulder.

“We are going back to _my_ place where you can cry to your hearts content, then get as much pizza as a teenage boy and a teenage werewolf can afford to eat. And I know, even with your werewolf reflexes, I can beat you at one of the many video games I own.”

So that’s what we did. I cried for a couple of hours before we stuffed our faces with pizza and ice cream. Not the best combination, granted, but it still worked. We were then playing video games for a solid three hours. And then I went home, and stared into my bedroom mirror for a good ten minutes before I realised why I had been staring so long. I saw the shattered, broken, monstrous boy I did two years ago. There was no hesitation in me bringing out my claw and drawing line across my left wrist. It would heal, I was a werewolf, of course it would heal. So I drew about 8 more before deciding to go to bed.

The next morning I woke up with the lines still across my wrist. They should’ve healed, they did, but they shouldn’t be there at all. They had turned into little white lines, like they had been there for more than a night. And there were more. I only made 9 lines last night, there were now 17. Nearly double. I was lucky that it was autumn, and it was getting colder. So I threw on a long sleeved top rather than my regular t-shirt.

I needed to see Mason. Urgently. But when I arrived I could smell Brett. I stormed through the front door, seeing as neither of his parent’s cars were in the driveway and went straight up to Mason’s room.

“What the hell is he doing here?”

“I was talking to him. Trying to get him to accept that you were his soulmate, well you _are_ his soulmate. So I’m going to go and you two can talk it out.”

The moment Mason left, Brett grabbed my left arm and pushed the sleeve up. His face showed disappointment and regret. But the disappointment seemed more towards himself.

“Did I make you do this?”

“Kinda. Not really. Do you know why they haven’t healed?”

“Satomi likes to believe that self-inflicted undeserving wounds with stay with you, to show you that you are better than that, than you once were.”

“Oh great. Will they go away?”

“Logically, with time. Satomi says that they will once someone shows you that you are better than that, proves to you that you didn’t deserve those marks,” he paused. “I’d like to be that person.”

“After what you said yesterday.”

“I said what I did yesterday because of myself, not because of who you are. I like you just the way you are. It was me, totally me. I promise. My dad was an ass, and I know this is a cliché but it’s true. He used to say that gay wasn’t ok. He used to worry that I could turn out gay due to the creators. I was young and he brainwashed me into thinking the same way as he did. It only changed when I met Satomi, after the fire. It’s taken a while but I’m getting better, with other people. Not myself, I couldn’t accept you because I couldn’t accept myself, and that wouldn’t be fair on you. I know what I said hurt you, I know, and I’d like to make it up to you. If you’re willing to wait for me to accept myself, and then make it up to you.”

He didn’t even give me a chance to answer, he just kissed me on the lips quickly before pulling me into a hug and softly kissing the top of my head.

“Please, give me a chance.”

“You get one. One chance. And I’m pretty sure if you screw this one up my pack will rip you apart.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than it should've. At the beginning it was just going to be short and full of fluff, then it got sort of angsty and I realised that my previous one-shots have ended with long kisses and them being fully accepting of their soulmates and I thought, hey why not write one where one doesn't accept the other person being their soulmate but come to accept it nearing the end. The chance does not mean that Liam and Brett are in a relationship right now, it just means that Liam is giving Brett the opportunity to accept himself before entering into a relationship. It means they are trying, basically.


End file.
